


I will not hurt you

by SonounaCattivaStella



Series: 14° Italian P0rn Fest [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest #14, Forced Masturbation, Gay Sex, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, What-If, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella
Summary: Mo Guan Shan continuava a non capire come le cose fossero andate a finire in quel modo.Si era girato per sfuggire ai baci che l’altro aveva iniziato a depositargli lungo la mascella, l’aveva anche colpito varie volte, nel tentativo di scollarselo di dosso, ma ciò non aveva fermato He Tian dall'afferrarlo per i fianchi e premerselo stretto al petto.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Series: 14° Italian P0rn Fest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086299
Kudos: 21
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	I will not hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per il _14° Italian P0rn Fest_  
>  Fandom: 19 days  
> Personaggi: He Tian/Mo Guan Shan  
> Prompt: "Non ti farò del male"
> 
> Le strisce di riferimento sono la 300 e la 301

Mo Guan Shan continuava a non capire come le cose fossero andate a finire in quel modo: con le mani premute contro le labbra per soffocare i gemiti che gli risalivano su per la gola, i pantaloni lievemente abbassati e le dita di He Tian strette attorno alla sua erezione.  
Si era girato per sfuggire ai baci che l’altro aveva iniziato a depositargli lungo la mascella, riuscendo a liberare la mano dalla presa ferrea che la costringeva a pochi centimetri di distanza dall'inguine che aveva colpito involontariamente con un calcio, e l’aveva respinto malamente. L’aveva anche colpito varie volte, nel tentativo di scollarselo di dosso, ma ciò non aveva fermato He Tian dall'afferrarlo per i fianchi e premerselo stretto al petto.

«Non ce l’ho fatta a resistere.»

Mo Guan Shan non aveva capito il senso di quella frase, almeno finché non aveva sentito nuovamente le labbra del moro posarsi sulla sua pelle, contro la nuca, e le sue mani cercare di intrufolarsi sotto la canotta leggera. Riprese a dimenarsi con più impeto, con l’intento di liberarsi definitivamente dalle grinfie di quello stronzo spocchioso, ma ottenne esattamente la reazione contraria. He Tian aumentò la forza con cui continuava a tenerlo stretto, annullando anche la più piccola distanza fra i loro corpi. Mo Guan Shan era così appiccicato all'altro da sentire perfettamente contro di sé ogni suo _muscolo_ , anche quello che aveva iniziato a premere insistentemente contro le sue natiche.

Quella non era sicuramente la prima volta che He Tian lo toccava o si prendeva determinate libertà – ed era sicuro lo facesse solo per farlo innervosire e godersi la sua reazione stizzita e disgustata, il bastardo –, ma c’era qualcosa di diverso in quegli atteggiamenti che avevano bloccato il rosso per lo stupore. Di solito, il moro lo stuzzicava un po’, si divertiva a farlo imbarazzare, lo toccava in maniera irriverente, ma poi lo lasciava in pace dopo aver ottenuto qualche insulto o dopo aver ricambiato i pugni che Mo Guan Shan gli rifilava con rabbia. Non si era mai spinto oltre e non aveva mai mostrato tanto apertamente la sua eccitazione nell'avere l’altro ragazzo così a stretto contatto. E dire che, più di una volta, si erano trovati in posizioni parecchio ambigue!

Il rosso aveva ripreso a spingere via il braccio che si era insinuato sotto la sua canotta, digrignando i denti contrariato, quando avvertì le dita affusolate di He Tian pizzicargli appena un capezzolo. Una strana sensazione gli attraversò improvvisa il corpo, lasciandolo di sasso. Sentiva di volersene e di _doversene_ allontanare prima che degenerasse in _altro_. Per tutta risposta, e approfittando del fatto che il ragazzo tra le sue braccia aveva smesso di respingerlo, il moro si allungò in direzione dell’orecchio già rosso per l’imbarazzo che stava divorando l’altro e lo prese tra le labbra. Succhiò e mordicchiò il lobo, poi soffiò lievemente contro il padiglione auricolare. Stavolta, una potente scarica di piacere pervase interamente Mo Guan Shan che si ritrovò a boccheggiare, incredulo e disorientato più di prima. He Tian sorrise mesto di fronte a quella reazione e decise di concentrarsi su quel punto tanto erogeno.

«B-bastardo, cosa stai facendo? _Mollami, cazzo_!» Ringhiò sommessamente il rosso mentre i suoi tentativi di fuga si facevano sempre più flebili.

«Rilassati, voglio solo farti stare bene. _Non ti farò del male_.» Sussurrò rocamente He Tian mentre continuava ad accarezzargli il petto e a vezzeggiare ogni porzione di pelle disponibile del collo e della spalla.

Mo Guan Shan si stava sciogliendo come neve al sole sotto quel tocco così esperto e la lingua calda che lo lambiva senza sosta; eppure la sua mente continuava, nel suo ultimo barlume di lucidità, a rinnegare ciò che stava accadendo. Non si stava eccitando per le attenzioni di He Tian, non stava sospirando per ogni morso ricevuto lì dove era più sensibile, non gli stava piacendo tutto ciò. Questo era quello che pensava per cercare di convincersi prepotentemente che il moro gli fosse indifferente e che il suo corpo reagiva solo per via di una risposta fisiologica alle carezze ricevute.

Ma quando le mani del moro scesero al bordo dei suoi pantaloni e afferrarono l’elastico per calare la stoffa giusto il necessario per scoprire la nascente erezione e le natiche sode, il rosso lo lasciò fare senza obiezione alcuna. Anzi, si trovò a sibilare dal sollievo quando il membro venne liberato dalla costrizione dell’intimo. He Tian ghignò con fare mellifluo di fronte a quelle reazioni tanto sincere. Era sicuro che l’altro fosse occupato in una lotta interiore tra il piacere che stava provando e il volerlo picchiare a sangue, ma il suo corpo aveva deciso per lui di rispondere con trasporto a quelle attenzioni e questo bastava per spingerlo a osare di più.

Il moro, allora, agguantò con sicurezza il sesso di Mo Guan Shan e iniziò a massaggiarlo con movimenti lenti e ben calibrati. Il gemito che uscì involontariamente dalle labbra del rosso fu così alto da rischiare di svegliare gli altri due ragazzi dormienti presenti nella stanza. Fu per quello che si vide costretto a premere il palmo della mano contro la propria bocca, nel tentativo di smorzare sul nascere altri ansiti.

He Tian continuò imperterrito a pompare quella che ormai era un’erezione completa e pulsante. Si prese tutto il tempo per saggiarne la consistenza, passando i polpastrelli sulla punta ormai abbondantemente umida e toccando, di volta in volta, i testicoli rotondi e pieni. Mo Guan Shan stava raggiungendo il limite velocemente e inesorabilmente, ebbro del piacere che il moro gli stava facendo provare solo masturbandolo. Non poteva negare che ci sapesse fare, quel maledetto stronzo! Era così bravo e sicuro nei movimenti, tanto che il rosso si era trovato, ben presto, a far ancheggiare i fianchi per andargli incontro e assecondarlo. Sentiva l’orgasmo avvicinarsi, ma la mano del moro si muoveva troppo lentamente, per i suoi gusti.

«Brutto s-stronzo, hai intenzione di continuare così ancora per… _Ah _... molto?!» Riuscì a chiedere tra un sospiro e l’altro.__

____

He Tian non rispose a quella domanda. Semplicemente, si limitò a portare l’altra mano all'interno dei suoi stessi pantaloni e a tirare fuori il membro eretto, stimolato dai glutei di Mo Guan Shan che continuavano a toccarlo ogni volta che muoveva il bacino così vicino al suo.  


«Solo un altro po’, piccolo Mo.» Disse mentre iniziava a toccarsi seguendo lo stesso ritmo con cui continuava a pompare il sesso dell’altro.

__

Ben presto, anche lui si trovò a dover soffocare i gemiti contro la spalla del rosso. Era così eccitante averlo letteralmente in pugno: scosso dai tremori dell’orgasmo ormai imminente, ansante per il piacere che lui stesso gli stava donando, così esposto e arrendevole. Aumentò la velocità con cui pompava entrambe le erezioni quando sentì di essere ormai al limite. Strinse maggiormente la presa sul membro di Mo Guan Shan per sentirlo pulsare meglio nel momento in cui avrebbe raggiunto l’apice. Con altri pochi movimenti di polso, il rosso si tese all'inverosimile e si riversò copiosamente nella mano di He Tian cercando di soffocare il lungo gemito di appagamento che ne scaturì. Il moro lo seguì subito dopo, raggiungendo l’orgasmo contro le sue natiche sode e mordendogli una spalla per nascondere, in parte, l’ansito gutturale che gli raschiò la gola. Era stato tutto così maledettamente appagante!

__

Rimasero fermi in quella posizione per i seguenti minuti, scossi dagli ultimi spasmi di piacere e con il fiato corto per ciò che era successo. E fu in quel preciso momento che la consapevolezza di ciò che era appena accaduto – insieme alla sensazione di umido e appiccicaticcio che sentiva contro il fondo schiena per via del liquido denso e perlato che aveva iniziato a gocciolare giù – fece infiammare violentemente il viso di Mo Guan Shan. Scattò a sedere in un attimo, imbarazzato e arrabbiato con sé stesso come non mai. Cosa diavolo gli era preso? Come aveva potuto lasciarsi andare così con He Tian? Allungò una mano verso il lenzuolo con l’intento di tirarselo addosso per dirigersi verso il bagno e darsi una ripulita, cercando di non guardare in faccia l’altro per evitare di incontrare le sue iridi che, ne era certo, l’avrebbero fissato con malcelato divertimento, ma venne bloccato per un polso dalla mano del moro.

__

Era pronto a dirgliene quattro, ma ogni suo intento morì sul nascere: He Tian lo strattonò appena e, così facendo, lo fece ricadere indietro e gli scoccò un bacio dritto sulle labbra. Mo Guan Shan rimase pietrificato per un lungo attimo prima di reagire e spintonarlo via, agguantandolo dal collo – stavolta era anche sicuro di averlo graffiato nell'impeto del momento. Guardò il sorriso sbilenco che si dipinse sulla bocca del moro, lo lasciò andare e scattò in piedi come se si fosse scottato.

__

«Vaffanculo, cazzo!» Sibilò mentre si dirigeva a grandi passi fuori dalla stanza.

__

He Tian lo guardò andarsene con ancora il ghigno stampato sulla faccia. Era sicuro che, da quel momento in poi, le cose tra di loro avrebbero preso una piega ancora più interessante.

__


End file.
